Code Lyoko: Revelations
by lycan13
Summary: A mysterious boy appears out of the blue one day claiming he is Aelita's twin brother. As he joins them in the fight against X.A.N.A. many things that gang never knew or even suspected are reveld and the revelations of Lyoko begin! CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first fic try not to flame me , but both positive and negative feedback is excepted. Please R&R

Summery:A mysterious boy appears out of the blue one day claiming he is Aelita's twin brother. As he joins them in the fight against X.A.N.A. many things that gang never knew or even suspected are reveld thus revelations of Lyoko begin.

* * *

**Alexander Schaeffer**

A lone figure walked through the midnight darkness, coming to the gate of Kadic Academy. The figure was a boy, he looked 12 or 13, with spiky pink hair and striking green eyes. As he read the plaque he smiled, "At last!" He jumped the gate and walked toward the dorm building. "…Will you remember me? …Aelita?" he thought about how he should do this. _Now's not the best time._ He thought. He then went into the forest until he found the manhole. He uncovered it and jumped in.

* * *

Odd Della Robbia yawned loudly and stretched.

"You're finally up?" his roommate Ulrich Stern asked, already dressed, "Good thing for you it's a Sunday, or you would've missed breakfast already."

"Guess I was out kind of late with Sam."

"Kind of? It was one in the freaking morning!"

"How do you know? You were asleep?"

"You tripped over you cloths and fell on me." Ulrich said, rummaging trough his drawers for a book.

"Oh, yeah right, sorry."

"It's okay." Ulrich grabbed his mp3 and headed down stairs.

* * *

Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi were already at the table. "Morning Ulrich." Aelita said and the other's followed suite.

"Morning," Ulrich said and sat down next to Yumi. "Hey is that a new book?" she asked him.

He held up his book, "The Lost Hero" by Rick Riordan, "Yep, the "Percy Jackson" story continues, with new heroes, villains, and a whole new point of view."

"Speaking of which," Aelita said, "Thanks for lending me the first series."

"Anytime princess."

Suddenly Jeremy's laptop went off and he checked it. Then he looked up, serious.

"X.A.N.A.?" Yumi asked.

"Yep."

"I'll get Odd." Ulrich said.

"Why? I'm already here!" said the blonde bottomless pit.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

When they got to the factory they were greeted by an unsuspected surprise.

"Huh?" Jeremy said, seeing a pink haired boy sitting in front of the super computer.

"What took you?" he asked, not looking away from the computer. They all thought there was something about his voice or the way he talked that seemed familiar.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jeremy demanded.

"Look, I don't have time for this right now. X.A.N.A.'s attacking so please, get down to the scanners and I'll explain later."

"Only if I work the computer." Jeremy said.

"Fine." The boy said annoyed and moved.

* * *

It proved to be fairly easy mission and soon, they were all in the computer room suspiciously eyeing the boy.

He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, clad in a white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

They all just stood there in uncomfortable silence, that Aelita finally broke, "Who…are you?"

The boy smiled, "you don't remember? Well, it has been 10 years, though you and I don't look and different." He said, his eyes remaining closed.

"Don't play games!" Ulrich said, "Now who the hell are you!?"

The boy fixed one green eye on them for few second before closing it again. Seeing that eye caused Aelita to have one of her vision flashes again, this time they featured a boy who looked a lot like her.

"Her brother." He said.

Shock suddenly crossed over everyone's face as the boy turned to face them, raised his head, opened his green eyes and said, "I am Alexander Schaeffer."

"Aelita can't have a brother, she's not a real human." Jeremy said.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"It's true," Aelita said, "Jeremy found me in the super computer."

Alex looked at her, shock written on his face, "You really did forget everything." He said softly. Then, at a normal tone he said, "I see you require proof." He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture which he tossed to them, "Here"

As they examined it there eye's widened. It showed a family, Franz Hopper with his arm around a woman with pink hair that went halfway down her back. In front of them stood two children. A pink haired boy playing and laughing with a pink haired girl who stood next to him. The two kids and the mother shared Aelita's famous closed eyes smile. But even without that it was easy to tell that was a six-year-old Aelita.

"This means," Jeremy began, " that your full name is Aelita Hopper!"

"Schaeffer." Alex said, and they looked at him, him continued, "Our father changed his name when we moved her to hide from the men in black." Aelita gasped, seeing visions of men in black suits. "I thought you'd remember them. Anyway, his real name Waldo Schaeffer. Franz was his middle name and Hopper was our mother's, Anthea's, maiden name."

"This… is a lot to take in." Aelita said.

"I understand, besides, a Mr. Alexander Stones is supposed to see Mr. Delmas before lunch. Or he might catch on to my fake letter from Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia."

Odd gasped, "How'd you know that was how we-!?"

"I'm a hacker dude," Alex cut him off, "I can hack mainframes like the ones this school has in 10 minutes with one hand…Ciao!"

He left them in an awkward silence. For a few minutes no one said anything, then Odd sighed and said, "I think our lives just got a lot more complicated."

"By how much?" Jeremy asked.

"Ten?"

Aelita shook her head.

"Fifty." Ulrich said.

"Definitely." Yumi agreed.

* * *

"Yep." Aelita said.

"It's confirmed." Alex said, he was sitting with them in the cafeteria, "I'm a Kadic Academy student."

"Um…Congrats?" Odd said.

"Thanks, he would any of you mind helping me move some of my stuff into my room, I wanna do so before Jim gets nosey."

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Some of its contraband."

"Like what?" Odd asked.

Alex smirked, "A TV and a PS3."

"Sold, I'll help." Odd volunteered as he finished inhaling his lunch.

* * *

"Where's Odd?" Ulrich asked everyone, it was dinner and they all were in the cafeteria except for Alex and Odd.

"You don't know?" Jeremy asked.

"I haven't seen him since lunch."

"Then he's either dead or distracted (I have no idea how) from his stomach. I'll check Alex's room." Aelita said.

* * *

"Hey princess." Odd said when she opened the door, he and Alex were sitting in front of a fairly large TV playing a fighting game.

"It's dinner time."

"Oh, let's finish this later."

"You're on."

* * *

They all sat around in Alex's room later, demanding the story.

"Very well," he said and began: "13 years ago Waldo and Anthea Schaeffer gave birth to twins, me and Aelita. For a long time, we were happy. Then, one day…the men in black came… and took our mother away from us." I was clear that this made him sad, but it was also clear that it severely pissed him off. "After that we moved from Canada to the Hermitage. Waldo then created Lyoko an X.A.N.A. as means to destroy Project Carthage, a government program meant to intercept enemy communications. As he was nearing his completion of Lyoko he became paranoid and slightly insane. He repeated the same day over 2000 times using the time reversal program to complete his goals. I had already found out about Lyoko and X.A.N.A.. I was the first to undergo the virtualization process, by accident though. After that I began to help dad out. Then the men in black came. Dad didn't have time to save us both, I told him to save you. You and dad escaped by fleeing to Lyoko, and I was put in foster care. I ran away and made it back here and virtualized myself, but not to where you were, I went to Carthage."

"What!? How did you survive all that time?" Jeremy asked.

"Aelita is the Princess of Lyoko, accordingly, I am the Prince. However I am also the guardian of Lyoko. My virtual code is altered to be a natural warrior, even more so then yours are. I was watching over you all and Aelita the whole time. When you freed Aelita I attempted to escape with her, instead I ended up a couple of cities away, but I had my laptop. It led me here."

For a while no one said anything, then Aelita went over and hugged Alex, "He's telling the truth." She said, not breaking their embrace. Alex, a little startled, slowly began to hug her back.

"If Aelita believes him that's good enough for me." Jeremy said.

The other's nodded in agreement. Aelita's and Alex's embrace ended and the smiled at each other. Then the alarm on Jeremy's laptop sounded.

"X.A.N.A." he said.

Alex's demeanor changed to deathly serious, "Let's go."

Then Odd got an idea and said, "Lyoko Warriors, Assemble!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here comes the next chapter R&R (I'm not very good at battle sequences so I'm sorry for the crummy fights)

To, casrules401:Neither Franz nor Anthea have blue hair so tha woulden't make sense.

To, Doctorwho9000: Thanks and don't worry, I will.

**Program Genesis**

"I'll join you guys on Lyoko this time." Alex said as they took the elevator to the scanners.

"If your half as powerful as you say you are, this'll be cake!" Odd said.

"You must've misunderstood me, or did I forget to mention that I still spent most my time in the tower on Carthage."

Odd paled slightly, "Yeah, actually, you did!"

"_Focus you guys!"_ Jeremy said, _"You can play 'You should have mentioned that' later. Now get in the scanners."_

Alex and was one of the first along with Ulrich and Odd.

"_Scanner: Alex, scanner: Ulrich, scanner: Odd. Transfer: Alex, transfer: Ulrich, transfer: Odd. Virtualization."_

Alex, Ulrich, and Odd landed side by side in the forest sector, soon followed by the girls. They all took a moment to take in Alex's outfit. He wore a full red coat that when down to his ankles with black leather shoulder guards, a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and red gloves. His hair was neck length and spiked at the bottom, and in his hand was red bladed rapier. The cross-guard was highly detailed and the blade was about three-and-a-half feet long.

"Hey, not bad." Yumi said.

"Same to you." Alex said respectfully.

Ulrich felt a pang of jealously for a moment, but brushed it off.

"_Stay sharp guys, you got monsters headed your way."_

"Finally some excitement!" Alex said.

Two Tarantulas and two Krabs appeared from the trees.

Alex smirked, "_Super sprint_!" with speed like Ulrich's he took down a Krab and a Tarantula almost instantly.

"_Impact_!" Ulrich said as he finished the other Krab and Odd took out the tarantula with a laser arrow.

"_Nice work guys. I'm sending your vehicles, Alex?"_

"Overboard."

Their vehicles materialized and they hoped in, Aelita hitching a ride with Alex this time. Alex's overboard was plain silver and didn't have cat face on it. Alex, unlike Odd stood perfectly erect when on the overboard.

"You look more like you should be riding an overwing." Odd commented.

Alex simply smirked and kept going.

"So Jeremy, what is the attack?" Yumi asked.

"_I'm not sure."_

* * *

"I see it alright." Ulrich said, "And the words, 'abort mission come to mind."

"_How bad can it be?"_

"I count four Megatanks, two Krabs, two Trantulas, and a Scyphozoa."

"_Oh no! There's no way you five can survive all that!"_

"Don't worry Jeremy," Alex said, "I have a plan. Aelita, how many decoys can you create at a time?"

"So far I've only tried one."

"Try to create at least two. They will distract the Scyphozoa. Yumi, you take care of the Trantulas, Ulrich, the Krabs, Odd and I will deal with the Megatanks. Aelita, take my overboard and wait until the monsters are distracted, then approach from an angle they're not occupying."

"_That might actually work!"_

"Alright, let's go!"

Aelita and Alex hopped off his board as Aelita kneeled and vocalized, then a second Aelita appeared near the tower.

As they approached everyone saw what ten years on Lyoko had done to Alex. He dodged the Megatanks attacks with ease and blocked lasers from other monsters with grace. All that time on Carthage had left him skilled and battle hardened. Suddenly his left hand began to glow with fire and as one Megatank opened up he shot a fire ball at the eye, knocking backwards and it rolled of the edge.

"Okay, that was cool." Odd said.

"Thank you."

After that it got harder, but the Scyphozoa took the bait and Aelita found an opening and she took out the tower.

"So, what was the attack?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but, I do have an idea on a quicker way to find Aelita's anti-virus." Jeremy said.

"I don't think it's a virus." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"Even after Alex told me everything, I only remember bits and pieces." Aelita said.

"X.A.N.A. didn't give her anything," Alex said, "He stole her memories of her life before Lyoko."

"Of course!"

* * *

At breakfast the next morning…

"Looks like we have the same class sis." Alex said.

"That's great, not only does it mean we get to spend more time together, it'll make it easier to alert each other of X.A.N.A. attacks."

Then someone said, "Oh Ulrich dear!" Alex looked up to see a black haired girl with a pink midriff shirt, a maroon miniskirt, and purple pants walk up to them, followed by a dumb faced blonde and a black haired, zit faced dork in a sweater vest and round glasses.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich asked, clearly annoyed.

"Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Alex.

"He's my brother," Aelita said, "He enrolled yesterday."

"So miss big brain has a brother. Are a big brain to?"

Alex, easily figuring out that this girl was brain dead, decided he'd rather not humor her.

"Hey! I asked you question! Are brain dead or deaf?"

Aelita got up to put her tray way and said, "I think he's afraid the he'll become brain dead if he talks to you."

Then, for the first time, they saw Sissi lose her temper, "Shut up! You think your better then me just cause you smart!" she pushed Aelita to the ground. Aelita landed hard on her face, as she sat up, her nose was bleeding and she started to cry.

Alex grabbed Sissi by the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the wall, "If you dare to touch my sister again, I swear I'm gonna hurt you!"

"Stones!" Jim said, pulling him off of Sissi, "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"She hurt my sister!" Alex said, pointing at Aelita. Jeremy was helping her up, she was still crying, and as she was holding her nose, a little blood was on her sweater and the ground.

"What happened?"

"Sissi pushed Aelita to the ground and she hit hard." Yumi explained, "Alex was just being protective over his sister."

Jim seemed to be debating about what to do, "I'll let it slide this time Stones. Don't let it happen again."

Alex nodded, then he took Aelita to then infirmary.

* * *

"There's nothing to worry about," Yolanda said, "You nose isn't broken or anything, you'll be fine."

"Thanks nurse." Aelita said.

Yolanda looked at Alex, his face full of concern for Aelita, "That took guts, threating Miss Delmas."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The girl you threatened Mr. Stones is Elizabeth Delmas, the principal's daughter. Sissi is her nick name."

"Oh."

* * *

"What's her deal?" Alex asked the others after classes were over.

"She despises us, especially Yumi." Jeremy said.

"I knew that Einstein! I'm asking _why_?"

"Sissi has eyes for Ulrich, but he only has eyes for Yumi. And she's just plain mean." Aelita told him.

"And the drones?"

"Herb and Nicolas, her lackeys." Ulrich said.

"Herb tries to start fights with Ulrich sometimes cause Herb likes Sissi." Odd mentioned.

"Well," Jeremy said, "I'm off to the factory, got to decode Franz Hopper's diary."

Alex shoot up, "You found my dad's diary!?"

"Yes. I also downloaded it onto the supercomputer."

"I can help you decode it! In fact, some of it I made myself!"

"Really?"

They ran off.

"We won't be seeing them for a few hours." Odd said, "Well, I'm off to Alex's room, he said I can play his PS3 whenever I want, 'Bioshock' here I come!"

"I better get going before I miss the bus to the pool. She you at martial arts class later." Yumi said to Ulrich, "Later." He said.

* * *

"Program G." Jeremy said. It was dinner and they were in the cafeteria.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

"Me Alex discovered something called program G, program Genesis."

That caught Aelita's attention, "Program Genesis…I've heard that before, Fra-…Dad mentioned it." She was still getting used to the fact that Franz Hopper was her father.

"I know." Alex said, "I think that with it we might be able to find him."

"Really?" Aelita asked, it sounded too good to be true.

"Yes, however…the data is encrypted and incomplete."

Aelita's face fell.

"Cheer up princess." Ulrich said, "Well find it, and bring your father back."

Aelita smiled, "Thanks Ulrich."

* * *

"Hey Yumi!" William called.

"William?"

"Who's that new friend of yours I saw?"

"Alex Stones, he's Aelita's brother."

"Why is he only showing up now?"

"He was already at a different school, but he got kicked out."

"What for?"

"Contraband, later."

* * *

"So, what now?" Yumi asked, they were all in Jeremy's room.

"Well, somehow, we have to find the rest of the data for program Genesis." Jeremy said

"Carthage." Alex said.

"Right, of course! X.A.N.A. should have the data we need!"

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Odd said, "Let's go to the factory and bring back Aelita's father!"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"_Alright, your all going to Sector 5, I'm entering the code Scipio." _

Everyone was already at the edge of the sector. The transporter came and picked them up.

"_Alright everyone, you got 1 minute to trip the key, go!"_

When they got to the key room, it was a large empty space this time. "There's the key!" Yumi said, pointing to the celling.

"I'll get it," Alex said, "Check this out., _hyper jump_!" he suddenly jumped about 20 feet in the air, then he threw his sword at the key, but it was knocked off course by a laser. "Creepers!"

"_Laser arrow_!" Odd said, ten creepers appearing out of the walls.

"I hate Creepers!" Alex said.

"Alex!" Ulrich said, "Keep trying! We'll the creepers busy, _impact_!"

Alex nodded, "_Hyper jump_!" he jumped and threw his sword, this time it hit it's mark. "Perfect." They went down the corridor, got on the lift and got to where Aelita could acquire the data.

"Okay, I'm looking for the file."

"Uh, princess," Odd began, "Not to be pushy, but the Mantas are hatching."

"Nice," Alex said, "I was getting bored." He then said, "_Empower_!" and he ran his hand along his sword. As he did it began to glow with red energy. "Let's go! _Hyper jump_!" and he leaped at the mantas killing one instantly as Yumi threw her fans and Odd shot laser arrows.

"I found the file! I'm sending you the data Jeremy!"

"_I've got it! I'm sending your vehicles."_

"Let's go!" Aelita said, hopping onto an overboard with Alex.

"Alright! Yeah! WooHooooooo!" Odd cheered.

* * *

"Alright Jeremy spill it." Yumi demanded, "Exactly what the hell is program Genesis?"

"It's still encrypted. I'll need time to decipher it."

"Alright, let's go back and get some sleep."

"You go, I'll start decoding."

Aelita tapped him on the back of the head, "Un-uh, it's a school night."

"I'm doing this for you Aelita. I have to-!" he shut up as Aelita kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright." He got up and headed for the elevator. As he did, Aelita whispered to Alex, "Works every time."

* * *

A/N: a new program. What does it do? Keep reading to find out. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm trying the first few chapters up in a matter of days, maybe hours if my writers block becomes less serious. Here comes chapter III.

**Sam!**

When Jeremy woke up he found a note on his desk that read

_Dear Jeremy,_

_Aelita's birthday is next week, DON'T tell her. I want to surprise her, I've told the others already. I'm thinking we should pool our money and see if we can get her a keyboard (piano Einstein). I'll speak to Yumi about decorations._

_Alexander Schaeffer_

Sure thing Jeremy thought to himself. He then showered, got dressed, and headed for the cafeteria.

"Morning Einstein!" Odd said.

"Morning everyone, hey Alex?" Jeremy asked as he sat down next to Aelita.

"?"

"If X.A.N.A. stole Aelita's memory, then to free her we have to get it back."

"Right." Alex said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ulrich asked

"It's obviously hidden somewhere on Carthage, the question is, where?" Alex replied.

"What dose X.A.N.A. want with my memory anyway?" asked.

"The keys to Lyoko."

"Keys?"

"Lyoko's life force is linked to you and dad. The two of you have the keys to Lyoko. He intended to give me a piece of the key as well. But the men in black showed up before he did. X.A.N.A. has father's key, all he needs is yours, then he can escape into the internet."

"So to stop him we have to find my memory." Aelita said.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Odd said.

"It's not, the hard part is acquiring her memory. X.A.N.A. needs it, if we find it, he's going make getting it damn near impossible."

"Damn near impossible is our specialty."

Then the bell rang. "Come on. Let's get to class." Alex said.

"Now, now everyone." Mrs. Meyer said, "We have anew student today, please welcome, Miss Samantha Knight."

As she spoke a dark skinned girl with red streaks in her short black hair, black eyes, a black shirt, and orange skirt walked in.

Odd shoot straight up, disbelief and joy written all over his face, "s-s-SAM!?"

"Hey Odd." She said, smirking, and took a seat next to him.

"So…who's Sam?" Alex asked during the passing period.

"The girl of Odd's dreams." Ulrich said, "Whenever he's not talking to her, he's staring at her."

"You know," Yumi said, "If that weren't so romantic, it'd be a little pathetic."

"I don't think so." Aelita said, "I think it's just plain romantic. Besides, now he doesn't have to date a different girl every week just so he has something to do when X.A.N.A. isn't attacking."

"True," Alex said, "But this puts our secret in jeopardy."

"Don't worry," Ulrich said, "Odd's impulsive, reckless, and an annoying idiot. But I trust him with my life. He won't give away the secret unless it would save someone's life to do so."

"Excuse me?" Alex looked to his side to see two fifth graders, one a white girl in a pink sweater & dark pants with short maroon hair in pigtails holding a microphone. The other was a black girl in a yellow t-shirt and green pants, her black hair in corn rows and she was holding a camera.

"I'm Milly Solovieff, of the Kadic Herald." The girl with the microphone said, "and that's Tamiya Diop, my camera girl." Tamiya gave him a thumbs up.

"And?"

"We'd like to interview you for our paper."

"Well, I guess I have a little time."

"What are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"My parents decided to send me to school here." Sam said.

"But aren't you supposed to be on the coast?"

"Alright, I didn't give them much of a choice, I told them I wanted to go to school here. When they refused I deliberately got myself kicked out of the school I was going to, so they gave in."

Odd then embraced her, "I'm just glad you're here."

Sam fully returned his hug, "Me to." She said and kissed him.

A/N: sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to put her in here, next chapter will be longer promise. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. Updates are gonna be a bit slower now cause of writers block.

* * *

**Discoveries**

"Aren't you guys too young to be playing that?" Ulrich asked. The gang was in Alex's room, Odd had challenged Alex to a game of 'Mortal Kombat'. "Who cares? It's fun!"

"_We do!_" Aelita and Yumi said at the same time, "These games always have half naked girls in them!" Yumi said.

"I'm more concerned about the excessive amounts of blood." Aelita said.

"Coming from the girl who's only the best in here at 'Bioshock'?" Odd said to Aelita.

"Bioshock's not even half as bloody as this. Besides, there's no decapitation, or dismembering, or ripping the skin from peoples bodies. It's just a shooting game."

"Hey Alex?" Jeremy asked, "Where'd you get the money for all this?"

"Franz Hopper's and Anthea Schaeffer's online bank accounts. Their savings are immense. There's still about three million left."

"Three MILLION!?" Odd said in complete disbelief.

"Don't even think about it Della Robbia."

"How did you even, oh, hacker right." Jeremy said.

* * *

"No." Alex said.

"But I really think we should!" Odd protested.

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean I can be convinced in three days. Maybe at some point, but not now Della Robbia."

Then Ulrich walked by, looked depressed and also pissed.

"I miss something?" Alex asked Odd, Ulrich had seemed fine earlier.

Odd pointed and Alex saw Yumi talking with a black haired Scottish kid, "That's William Dunbar, Ulrich's arch rival in the race for Yumi's heart. Ulrich can't figure it out, but Yumi see's William as more of an annoyance than anything else. Besides Ulrich's competitive nature, he has major jealousy issues when it comes to Yumi."

"Hey guys," Yumi said approaching them, "What's with Ulrich?"

"According to what Odd told me, you two are an extremely dysfunctional couple."

"Oh no, he's not jealous again is he?" she sighed, "How am I ever gonna convince him there's nothing between me and William."

"You tell him and make sure he gets it through that iron thick skull of his before he starts thinking you're just a fantasy and goes out with Sissi." Alex told her.

"Dr. Phil much?"

A blush crept into Alex's face, "When I wasn't helping dad I liked to hang around the grounds of Kadic during passing periods. I started a relationship with girl, we enjoyed each other's company greatly. But she got jealous like Ulrich. I never could tell her how much I really cared. I got lucky and got over it. Doesn't mean you or him will though."

"Alright. Hey have you seen Aelita?"

"She's shooting up splicers on 'Bioshock'. She's a natural." Odd said.

* * *

"Yes!" Aelita said. She had finished the part where she had to research splicers to get farther, when one jumped out of the TV. Chances are everyone in a five mile radius heard the scream.

"AELITA!" Alex shouted upon hearing her scream. Then Alex's phone rang, _"Alex! X.A.N.A. has just launched an attack!"_

"Explains why Aelita just screamed!" Alex said as he and Yumi ran for the dorms.

As Alex opened the door to the dorm building Aelita barreled into him. "Aelita!"

"A splicer jumped out of your TV and now it's chasing me!"

"Please tell me you're jo-!" he was cut off as a bullet grazed his cheek, "AHAA! Son of A!" he shut up as he saw a man with mutilated face, half a bird mask, and pistol aimed at them.

"I believe you, LET'S MOVE!" Alex said, and then he pulled out his phone, "Jeremy? Are you at the factory?"

"_I'm on the computer, what's the attack?"_

"A killer drug addict from a video game.!"

"_You're not serious."_

Jeremy then he heard a gunshot, _"You're serious."_

* * *

Odd, Ulrich and Sam heard the commotion, everyone was screaming by now and the police had been telephoned.

When Sam saw a psychopath with a distorted face chasing Aelita, Alex, and Yumi, she got a very crazy idea. She pulled out her skateboard and skated towards them, "Hey freak show!" she jumped off her board and smacked the splicer upside the face with it.

"Thanks," Alex said, "Come on!" he grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her along.

Alex, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Sam ran into the forest.

"I thought you didn't trust her yet." Odd said to Alex.

"I don't, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and there's always a 'Return to the Past'."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Sam demanded.

"You'll find out. Jeremy, you know how people can be X.A.N. right?"

"_Right,"_

"Have figured how to Jeremyify anyone yet?"

"_Yes, but their power is limited."_

"I can fix that, cause we don't have a choice, we have to protect innocents."

"_I'll start up the procedure."_

* * *

They soon got to the factory, Alex skateboarding in. then went down to the computer room, taking Sam.

"What's she doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"She risked herself for Aelita that's good enough for me. But she's staying up here unless we really need her." Alex explained.

"Okay, who's getting Jeremyified?"

"I am." Yumi said.

"Alright, the rest of you get down to the scanners."

"What's going on!?" Sam demanded.

"I'd tell you, but I don't have the right. The whole group has to agree to it." Jeremy told her.

"You ready Yumi?" Alex asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" suddenly electrical currents shot from celling and connected to Yumi.

"Whhooooaaa, ho ho. Oh YEAH!" Yumi said'

"Hey! Be careful."

Yumi nodded and left.

* * *

"Hey Einstein, what do you propose we do about four Megatanks?" Odd said sarcastically.

"What's the matter Odd? Losing you touch?" Ulrich mocked.

"You two can play 'Alpha Male' later." Alex said, perfectly calm, "_Empower, super sprint_." With the added strength to his sword he sent a closed Megatank over the edge.

"_Hornets!"_ Jeremy warned them. Sure enough five Hornets were coming at them.

"Joy." Ulrich said.

"I'll handle them." Alex said, his left hand glowing with fire. With one swing of his hand five fire balls shot and hit the Hornets with perfect accuracy. He then got blasted by the last Megatank, he survived but was holding onto the ledge for dear life. Odd Ulrich and Yumi managed to dispatch the last Megatank, as they were devitalized.

"_Alex! You have to help Aelita!"_

"I'm hanging from a ledge here!" he watched in horror as the Scyphozoa floated towards Aelita and grabbed her in its tentacles. "No! No no no no no, NO!" suddenly a black angel wing shot out of Alex's back. The wing was about five feet long. With a mighty flap Alex was airborne. He quickly cut Aelita free and she deactivated the tower.

* * *

Back at Kadic…

Luckily no one had any fatal injuries, yet. Yumi got there just in time. Using the super speed this form gave her she slammed into the splicer and keep him down with some martial arts, "Make my day death addict!" he got up, but she didn't have hard time bringing him down again. She held him off long enough for Aelita to deactivate the tower.

* * *

"Where did that wing come from?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, guess it was a power I didn't know I had."

"Putting that to the side, what about Sam?" Jeremy asked

"I'm not too sure about letting her on Lyoko just yet." Alex said, "But she risked her life for Aelita and that's good enough for me."

"I trust her!" Odd said.

"Alex makes a point. However, I still think we should wait." Ulrich said.

"I agree." Yumi said.

"I." Aelita said.

"Sorry Sam," Jeremy said, "But the vote has to unanimous. Return to the past now."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? R&R. Also the next chapter will be based off an actual episode from the show.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I said this chapter would be based off the show, but I realized I was completely forgetting about this, so chapter six will be based off an episode from the show.

* * *

**Aelita's Birthday**

"Okay, decorations?" Alex asked. Everyone except Aelita was in her room at the Hermitage preparing everything, even Sam.

"Check." Yumi said.

"Music?"

"Check." Odd and Sam said.

"Presents?"

"Me and Odd got her some blank CDs so she can make her own mixes." Ulrich said.

"Yumi and I pooled our money for turn-tables." Jeremy said, "What'd you get her?"

"Wait and see."

* * *

Aelita was on her way to her room, _I wonder why they all left early? Even Odd._ Everyone had split halfway through lunch. She opened the door to her room sighing. She found a note in Alex's hand writing on her desk.

_Aelita,_

_Come to the Hermitage, we all have something to show you._

_Alex, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and Sam._

_Sam to?_ She thought, and left for the Hermitage.

* * *

"Hello?" she asked as she walked through the front door.

"We're upstairs!" Yumi called.

What's going on? She thought. She walked into her room and… "_SURPRISE!_" they all said. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and they all were wearing party hats.

"Happy Birthday princess." Ulrich said.

"Happy Birthday sis!" Alex said, walking towards her with a cake that had thirteen candles on it decorated with white and pink frosting. She blew out the candles and everyone applauded. They passed out presents as they ate.

Soon everyone had given Aelita a present except for Alex. "Where's your present?" Aelita asked.

Alex smiled and opened the closet, reveling an electric keyboard.

"Is that a keyboard?" Aelita asked.

"Yes." He was tackled into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Aelita cried, "Thank you all, this day has turned around for me, thank you!"

* * *

A/N: Aelita's birthday over with (I had to put this in hear). Next, "Marabounta"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now we get an episode an actual episode with a twist.

* * *

**Marabounta**

During Ms. Hurtz's science class she gave an explanation that made Jeremy wonder.

"Ants can follow basic commands like 'find food', 'mark a trail leading to the food', and 'follow a marked trail'."

"Are there killer ants?" Ulrich asked.

"Perhaps in movies, but there are army ants that will defend their colonies. Ants have been known to fledge full scale wars with other colonies."

"Don't forget fire ants Ms. Hurtz." Alex said.

"Oh, you know about fire ants?"

"Yes."

"Tell us what you know."

"Fire ants are a type of stinging ant that has over 285 different species. Their stings carry a type of alkaloid venom that when injected, feels the same as if you were being burned by fire, hence their name. Their stings are venomous enough, that fire ants have been known to kill small animals and, can even kill humans if they are sensitive enough."

"Wow, you certainly know a bit about ants."

"Are there any kinds of those ants around here?" Sissi asked.

"No," Alex said, "Fire ants live in sotuhwestern parts of the United States, Taiwan, and Austrailla."

"Um… United States?"

"America." Then he muttered under his breath, "Idiot." Causing Odd to snicker. Alex would never admit it to the others, but he thought Sissi was kind of cute, when she wasn't acting like a bicth.

* * *

"I think I've thought of an easier way to fight X.A.N.A." Jeremy said at lunch.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"A multi-agent program that functions with the same properties of an ant hill."

"Oh no you don't!" Odd said, "Ms. Hurtz already bored us to tears with all that ant talk!"

"Can some of you just come by the factory after school?" Jeremy asked.

"Normally I'd love to," Aelita said, "But Alex and I have to finish our Italian homework."

"I have to practice for a skateboard completion." Odd said.

"I have swimming after school." Yumi said.

"So just you and me?" Jeremy asked Ulrich as the others walked away.

"Sorry," Ulrich said, "I have something important to take care of."

"Where?"

"At the pool." He said, eyeing William and Yumi.

* * *

At the factory…

Jeremy sat in front of the supercomputer working on the multi-agent program that he found in Franz Hopper's diary.

"Come on, come on, yes! Franz Hopper you are a genius! And so am I."

* * *

At the pool…

Yumi was drying off on a bench as William took a dive, he was pretty good at it. He swam to the side and starting talking with her. Then he noticed someone at the board "Is that Ulrich?"

"Huh?" she looked up. What's he doing here? Ulrich tried to dive, but slipped and fell. William dove under and brought him to the side.

There was a lot of talking as he was brought out: "Is he alright?" "What happened?" "Is he breathing?"

"He needs mouth to mouth!" Sissi said.

"It's alright!" Jim said, "I have first aid certificate." He gave Ulrich CPR, thankfully it worked. Afterward he left, ticked off.

* * *

Alex's phone ringed, "Yeah?"

_"I think it's working! Can you and Aelita come down to the factory?"_

"Sure we just finished our homework, we'll get Odd and Ulrich." Then he hung up.

"Well?" Aelita asked.

"He thinks it's working. Let's get Odd and Ulrich."

* * *

"Really?" Odd asked Alex after he told him, "You to go to the factory, I'll get Ulrich."

Odd went to the dorms and found Ulrich on the bed.

"Einstein thinks he programs working. He wants us to check out."

"You go." Ulrich said.

Odd could tell he was in a bad mood, "Hey you need to chill out."

"What I need is for you to leave alone."

"Fine, then the two of you can stay here."

"Two of us?"

"Yeah, you and your bad mood."

* * *

"Hey where's Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"He's sulking." Odd said.

"Okay, we'll start without him. The program will attack X.A.N.A.'s monsters, while their distracted we won't have trouble getting to towers. I call it, 'Marabounta'."

"But what if there's a real bug in the program?"

"Impossible, remember, Franz Hopper was a genius. Look I just want you go in and see how it's working." Then he put a hand on Aelita's shoulder, "At the first sign of trouble, I'll shut it down."

She smiled, "Alright."

* * *

_"The Marabounta's due north-east of your position."_

"Hey Jeremy there's a Krab." Odd said, then it ran past them.

_"Follow it, it's headed in the right direction."_

They did as he instructed.

"I can see it!" Odd said.

_"What's it like?"_

"Pretty…scary ." Odd said as he watched it destroy a Krab, a Tarantula, a Megatank, and even some hornets.

"You outdid yourself this time." Alex said.

_"It's working even better then I thought."_

"Jeremy, I think I've seen enough." Aelita said.

"Okay, there's a way tower south-west of your position."

"We're on our way." Alex said.

As they started to leave something went wrong, the Marabounta started to surround Aelita, "Alex! Odd!"

"Huh!?" Odd said, "_Laser arrow_! Come on!" he grabbed Aelita's wrist and they ran, only to be chased.

"Uh, Jeremy?" Odd said.

_"What is it?"_

"The Marabounta is chasing us." Alex finished for him.

_"What? Did you do anything special?"_

"I shoot a few laser arrows at it."

_"That probably wasn't the best idea Odd!"_

"He had to!" Aelita said.

"It was attacking Aelita." Alex said.

_"What? But why…Oh no! How could I've been so stupid!"_

"What is it?" Alex asked.

_"Aelita's stolen memory! It caused the Marabounta to think she's one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters or a virus. I'm shutting it down. No, no, no, this not good!"_

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

_"I can't shut it down! Looks like the Marabounta doesn't want to die. It's become antonymous. It will attack anything and everything until everything's destroyed. Try and get to the tower I'll call Yumi and Ulrich."_

* * *

Yumi was in her room writing in her diary when her phone rang, "Hello? Jeremy?...I'm on my way!... He won't pick up?... I'll get him! She hung up. _This could_ _be a problem_. She headed for Kadic.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here." Yumi said, standing in the doorway to Ulrich's room.

"What I need right now is for everyone to leave me alone, especially you." Ulrich said.

"Hey if you want to make a fool of yourself in front everybody don't blame me, no one asked you to spy on me at the pool.

"Spy on you, you've got to be kidding! I just happened to be there."

"Oh yeah right! What an incredible coincidence!" she said sarcastically, "Anyway mind shelving your ego for a second? Odd, Aelita, and Alex need us on Lyoko."

* * *

Odd, Alex, and Aelita looked in horror at the sight before them.

"Jeremy," Odd said, "Bad news, the Marabounta got here first, the tower's unreachable.

_"Just hold on, I'll find a way. Yumi and Ulrich are on their way."_

Odd and Alex attacked the Marabounta, trying it keep it back, suddenly Aelita got cut off from them.

"Aelita!" Alex cried.

_"Careful! X.A.N.A.'s sending a monster."_

At that moment a Krab dropped from the sky and threw Aelita to Odd and Alex, getting destroyed in the process.

"That's nuts! That Krab just sacrificed itself for you."

_"I, I think I understand. X.A.N.A. knows he can't let Aelita die, he needs her memory."_

As he spoke, 3 Bloks, 6 Kankrelats, and a Krab appeared and put themselves in front of Aelita.

"What are they doing?" Odd said.

"They're protecting…me."

_"Use them as allies to defeat the Marabounta."_

"Just like old times, eh X.A.N.A.?" Alex asked.

* * *

"Ah finally!" Jeremy said as Yumi walked in, "But, where's Ulrich?"

"Alone with his pride. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"No time, get to the scanner. _Hang in there guys. The cavalries coming."_

* * *

The Kankrelats were now 8 and monsters and Lyoko warriors fought like a team. Then Yumi dropped in and destroyed a Blok.

"No Yumi!" Aelita said, "Not them, the Marabounta's the one to go after."

"Aha! What is that horrible thing?"

"One of Jeremy's bright ideas." Odd said, "Luckily, X.A.N.A.'s here to give us a hand."

"The world has turned upside down."

"Actually, he was made to help humans. Then he turned." Alex said.

* * *

There was a knock on Ulrich's door. "Yeah?"

The opened to reveal William, "Hey, I came to see how you were doing."

"Yeah right, when you have a chance to humiliate the competition you might as well go for it."

"I miss something here? What's your problem?"

"You are my problem!"

"Un uh, no that'd be too easy Ulrich. Let me tell you what's wrong around here. My being around Yumi forces you to ask yourself a question. A tough question you can't answer. Here's a piece of friendly advice; go talk to Yumi. From the heart. Or else, one day, I will. And then I really will be your problem."

* * *

_"How you doing Jeremy?"_ Aelita asked.

"I'll, I'll never make it. I'm really the biggest loser to walk the face of the earth."

_"You couldn't have known it would think I was a virus."_

"Virus. A virus why, yeah, that ought a work!"

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't let it make any headway! It'll attack form the rear." Odd told the monsters.

"You're a good combat general Odd" Yumi said.

"It takes strategy you know? The only thing stupider then a Blok, is 2 Bloks!"

"Jeremy move it!" Yumi said.

"It's getting out of hand down here." Alex, way calmer then he felt.

_"Hey, I'm doing my best guys… I think I found a way to destroy the Marabounta. Odd, I've inserted a code for a deadly virus in one of you arrows. If you hit a sphere with it, the whole colony will be infected. But,"_

"No sweat." Odd said.

_"Wait! It'll only work if you hit the first sphere. The one I transferred to Lyoko that created all the others. It's at the _heart_ of the Marabounta."_

"Great and how am I supposed to reach the _heart_ of the Marabounta? On a camel's back!?"

Then the Krab grunted to get Odd's attention, then it kneeled so odd could get on.

_"Odd, it's the only way."_

Odd got on the Krab and said, "CHARGE!" and the Krab obliged. "Jeremy, would you mind telling me, how to find the sphere in all this mess?"

_"I'll guide you."_

* * *

Aelita watched in horror, as Yumi was consumed. "No." the Marabounta had surrounded her, the Bloks, and Alex. There was no way out.

"_YA_!" Ulrich shouted as he dropped from the sky on front of her and slashed furiously at the Marabounta.

"Ulrich!"

* * *

_"You're almost there Odd, I'll give you the excat location of the first sphere"_

"That's okay, I think I found it." Odd said, there was sphere floating above all the others.

_"Carful! You only get one shot."_

Odd shot, and he hit it! "Yeah!"

There was blast of orange light, and the Marabounta disappeared completely.

The last Blok and Kankrelat went to stand beside a Tarantula and Krab.

"Look." Aelita said as they bowed. Alex saluted.

"Don't buy it Aelita." Ulrich said.

_"Ulrich's right. The Marabounta is gone but X.A.N.A. is still our worst enemy. He wants you're memory at all costs."_

Odd got back just in time to watch in awe as the monsters walked away.

* * *

"Hey look it's the whole crew." Sissi said as they all headed to the dorms.

"Hey look it'd the missing link." Alex said.

"Ha ha ha, you crack me up. Hey Ulrich you feeling better after what happened at the pool?"

"Cool it Sissi!"

"So, what happened at the pool?" Odd asked.

"_Nothing_!" Ulrich and Yumi said together.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? R&R tell your friends to R&R also, I'm getting enough reviews with how many times it's been read.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: next chapter, please R&R! Please? P.S. I now I'm skipping ahead quite a bit, I'll do this in Season 3 also, cause the _**REALLY**_interesting stuff happens in Season 4. You'll understand when I get there ;) P.S. I know Alex only had one wing, but I meant to give him two. So he'll have two for the rest of the story.

* * *

**Dreams, Dances, and Memories**

"NO!" Alex sat bolt upright. He had just had terrible nightmare. They were in Carthage and the Scyphozoa…he couldn't bear to think of it. Then someone knocked on his door, "Yes?"

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Sam walked in, "We got your message, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Let me shower and dress first."

* * *

"Alright gang," Alex said after he got dressed, "The end of the year dance is tonight, and I find myself faced with a mission. To end the suffering of Yumi and Ulrich by making it clear to them that they are made for each other and seeing to it that they go to the dance together. But there are obstacles."

"Like what?" Aelita asked.

"Obstacle 1: William Dunbar and the jealousy of Ulrich. If Ulrich sees Yumi and William and talking he'll suspect she's going to the dance with him. Aelita, I want you to tell him that Ulrich already asked her and she said yes, then he won't try. Obstacle 2: Sissi Delmas, I'll deal with that."

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm still working on that. Now obstacle 3: Getting one of them to ask the other out, that's gonna take all of us. Now, do we all know what to do?"

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Sam looked ecstatic and they nodded.

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

"What are you writing?" Alex asked Ulrich when he entered Ulrich's room. Realizing he'd been caught Ulrich quickly hid the paper and said, "Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me." Alex said talking it from him.

"…A love song? This is perfect!"

"Please don't give it to Milly and Tamiya."

"Milly and Tamiya? What are you brain dead? I'm giving this to the person it was meant for!"

"NO! That's even worse!"

Alex sighed, "Hold still."

"What for?"

"WAKE UP!" Alex said slapping him in the face

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Good, now I have you attention, listen! Yumi feels the same way you do, she's just too damn shy to say so, and she's hoping you'll make the first move. Here's some friendly advice, grow a damn backbone and ask Yumi to this dance, or else, William will. And you'll lose her forever." Alex then left him to let it sink in. it took a full minute then Ulrich had an epiphany, _ he's right._ He went to find Yumi.

* * *

"So," Sam asked, "You gonna ask Ulrich to the dance?"

"What?" Yumi said, "No, boys are supposed to make the first move."

"Yumi, sometimes, the girl has to make the move, or you'll both be miserable."

"I'll give him one more chance. If he doesn't ask me, I'll ask him."

* * *

"So, she's going with Ulrich?" William asked.

"Yes." Aelita told him.

He sighed, "Oh well, maybe I can find someone else."

She gave Jeremy a high five, "I think this'll actually work!"

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Sam, and Alex watched with amusement as Ulrich and Yumi talked, nervously glancing at and away from each other.

* * *

_Okay, _Ulrich thought, _here it goes_, "Yumi?"

"?"

"Would you, um, well, would you like to…?"

Yumi smiled, "I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Ulrich looked at her, his face lit up like the 4th of July, "Re-really!?"

"Yes, let me go pick out a dress." And she started home, after placing a quick kiss on his cheek. For a second Ulrich didn't move then…"WHOOO! YEAH!" he shouted and did a backflip.

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Sam, and Alex all fived each other, "Ha, ha!" Alex laughed, "I knew it would work!"

"You don't even have to get Sissi out of the way." Odd said.

"I already did." Alex said.

"What'd you do?" Jeremy asked.

"I charmed Sissi by asking her to the dance."

"…" they were all silent, and then they burst out laughing.

"You-are-a-riot! HAhahahaha!" Odd said in between gasps.

"You don't honestly expect us to believe that do you?" Aelita asked.

"Hey Alex?" they all turned to Sissi as she walked towards them, "I've decided I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

She made a small smile and walked off. The other four looked at him stunned. "What?"

"Guys!" Ulrich said headed for them, "I'm going to the dance with Yumi!"

"We know, we set you guys up. Even weirder then that though, Alex is taking Sissi to the dance."

Ulrich's jaw dropped.

"…What!? Haven't any of you ever taken one for the team? Look if this goes according to plan it'll make life easier for us." Alex said.

"And if it doesn't?" Jeremy asked.

"Worth a shot."

"You won't be saying that later." Ulrich said.

* * *

Odd, Ulrich, and Alex were getting ready.

Alex's jacket was red and un-tucked. His tie, shirt, pants, and shoes were midnight black.

Odd's jacket and pants were purple with a lavender necktie to the side, white shirt, and black shoes.

Ulrich was actually tame with a brown jacket, white shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. He went without the tie.

"Gonna to go pick up Yumi now?" Odd said, mockingly.

_Two can play that game,_ "Yes, are going to go drool over Sam now?" Ulrich mocked. Odd blushed and scowled.

Alex smirked at their brotherly teasing, he found it amusing the two people as different as them could seem like they were related. "Come on, let's not fight, tonight's about fun." The three of them smiled and high fived each other.

* * *

Ulrich was outside the gym, waiting for Yumi to show up.

"Hey Ulrich."

Ulrich turned and his heart skipped a beat. Yumi wore a V-neck dress the same midnight black as her hair and eyes.

_Come on you idiot, say something!_ "Um, ah, Hi." _HI!? WHAT KIND OF RETARD AM I!?_ "You look, um?" he thought of the best word to describe her, "Wow."

She smiled and offered her arm, they entered the gym arms interlocked.

Alex smiled as he watched them.

"You know, I wonder if William found someone to go with." Odd said.

Alex pointed, William was in a black semi-formal suit talking to red dressed Emily LuDuc.

"Emily? He's got taste." He didn't notice Sam had walked up behind him, she slapped him on the back of the head, "Ow!"

"No drooling over other girls." She said.

"I wasn't drooling over, (jaw drops)!?" Odd was sack jawed. Sam was no doubt breath taking, her red dress stopping above her knees with a V-neck almost too deep to be modest.

"Easy there Odd, breath." Alex said.

Odd really was having trouble breathing.

"Well, shall we?" Sam asked.

Odd nodded and walked her in.

_Two down and one too-_ "Alex," he turned at his name. There was Sissi in a red dress with her hair up. He smiled and took her arm, "Wait a second." He looked her over, "That's not right."

"What? Did I mess up my makeup?"

Alex simply took out the clip holding her hair up so it was down again, "Much better."

She smiled in an embarrassed way as they walked in.

* * *

At the factory…

"How's it coming?" Aelita asked.

"Perfectly. Soon I will have finally found,!" he was cut off when another window opened, "That happened a lot quicker than I thought, but it worked!"

"What is it?"

"I found your memory!"

* * *

At Kadic…

"Alex? Why did you ask me to the dance?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you. One thing I'd like to ask, don't take this wrong way, but have wondered why a lot of people don't seem to like you?"

"Yeah, a little."

"And?"

"I'm can't seem to figure it out."

"It's because your mean to them. Nicolas Poliakaf and Herb Pichon may not care, but me, my sister, my friends, Milly and Tamiya do."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, I'm asking, no, I'm _telling _you, try being nice. Believe me your life will be a lot more pleasant."

"If I start being nice, do you think Ulrich will go out with me?"

"Sorry, but him and Yumi just became official, but you might start making real friends. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone better than Ulrich."

Sissi was deep in thought, then, "Could you help me?"

"With what?"

"Being nice, I've never been good at it."

"I could give you some pointers. Lesson #1: stop insulting Milly and Tamiya. Lesson #2: stop insulting people in general. A joke form time to time is okay, but no trying to hurt people's feelings. Lesson #3: let Milly and Tamiya have scoop from time to time. Lesson #4: Sissi Delmas is _NOT_ the center of the universe. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own. At first, my friends still might act a little cold. You'll have to earn their trust before they are friends."

"Okay, I hope your right about finding someone."

He noticed she was looking behind him, he turned just as Yumi's and Ulrich's kiss broke. _Well it's about time!_

"You will."

* * *

"I'm really glad you finally asked me out." Yumi said.

"I'm really glad that you said yes." Ulrich said.

Yumi blushed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, never mind, I was stupid to think that."

"What?"

"That you'd probably go with William."

Yumi gave him a slap that was a little too hard to be playful, "That's for being an idiot!"

Ulrich was afraid he'd blown it, then she kissed him, on the lips!

"That's for coming to your senses." She said softly.

"Am I dreaming?" Ulrich said wistfully.

Yumi laughed, "No idiot. It's real this time." _It's finally real…_

* * *

Odd and Sam had left the dance for a little privacy.

"You know, when you weren't here I couldn't find anyone that ever made me fell even close to the way I felt with you." Odd said.

"It's destiny Della Robbia." Sam said.

"Yeah…" then Odd saw two people heading for the gym, one of them the one person he thought he'd never seee going to a dance. "_No way!_ Sam, have you?"

"Yes, about time they showed up."

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Ulrich asked.

"I see it, but I'm working on believeing it." Yumi said.

"Well it's about time!" Alex said laughing, him and Sissi appearing next to them.

"Still hard to believe." She said as the four of them watched… Aelita and Jeremy!?

Not only were they in the gym, they were dressed up and…dancing?

"Who knew Einstein could dance?"

"Where'd Aelita get that dress?"

"Me and me." Sam said appearing with Odd.

"Didn't I say it would work?" Alex asked. He and Sam high fived.

* * *

"See you after the break." Alex said.

"Yeah." Sissi said looking away nervously.

_I hope I don't regret this. _Alex thought, and quickly kissed her on the cheek. They both turned tomato red, then Alex ran off, smiling like an idiot. At first Sissi remained stunned in shock, but a similar smile graced her lips as she watched Alex rejoin his friends.

* * *

"No way! You finally found it!?" Yumi asked.

"Yep, I know exactly where to find Aelita's memory on Sector 5."

"In that case, why are we still here?" Odd asked, "Let's go to the factory."

* * *

"This it Lyoko warriors." Alex said, "This is our finale mission. So let's make it one to remember!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Odd said.

"We will charge into battle with fierce determination." Yumi said

"Tonight this battle finally ends!" Ulrich said.

"Then let's end it." Aelita said.

* * *

"_I'm entering the coordinates of the room with Aelita's fragment. You have three minutes to trip the key."_

When the got to the room the back wall was covered with platforms, some so small you'd have hard time keeping your balance on them. The key was good forty feet above the ground.

"There it is, out of reach as always." Odd said.

"Alex can you get up there?" Yumi asked.

"I think so. Ah!" he said as a laser hit him. "Creepers."

"I'll get the key if you can keep them off me." Yumi said.

"Right!"

* * *

_That was too easy._ Alex thought after Yumi tripped the key and the corridor opened in the floor.

"After you," Odd said to Alex.

"Ladies first." Alex retorted.

"I'll take that offer!" Yumi said and started followed closely by Aelita.

"Let's go!" Ulrich said.

* * *

They entered a room with a single path. At the other end of the room was glowing sphere.

"Jeremy, there's something over there." Ulrich said.

"_That's it! That's Aelita's memory!"_

Suddenly more Creepers appeared.

"Damn monsters, Aelita, Get your memory! We'll handle these clowns." Alex said.

After the creepers were down, so were Yumi and Odd, and it got worse.

"_The room's falling apart!"_ Jeremy said as Alex, Aelita, and Ulrich all fell, but were caught by mantas.

"Jeremy, it's getting worse." Ulrich said.

"_Oh no, it's getting better. It's Franz Hopper who's controlling the mantas."_

The mantas took them to the stairs that led to Aelita's fragment. Alex and Ulrich stayed at the bottom as Aelita walked to her fragment. For a few seconds she just stood in front of it, and then she reached for the sphere. For a second she had it, and then it dissolved in her hands.

"It's a trap!" Alex shouted, as the room's ceiling collapsed, crushing him and Ulrich.

"HELP ME!" Aelita screamed, standing on a single platform in the middle of the room.

* * *

Ulrich got off the elevator supporting Alex. Yumi and Odd rushed forward before they collapsed. "There was nothing we could do." Ulrich replied weakly.

Jeremy and Aelita watched in horror as the Scyphozoa appeared and grabbed her.

"No." Jeremy whispered.

Alex staggered to the computer and watched Aelita's memory vanish, "NO!"

Then it was over, X.A.N.A. had what he needed.

"Aelita is…dead." Jeremy said and the tears came.

Alex was on his hands and knees punching the floor and crying like a baby.

"What now?" Yumi said, sounding on the verge of tears herself.

"He…he got what he wanted, he can escape from the supercomputer."

On Lyoko, everything became dark and all the towers turned red. But in Sector 5, in Aelita's mind, something else began to happen.

* * *

There was a house in the snowy plains of Canada. Aelita was rolling up a giant snowball. _"Look at this giant snow ball Mommy."_

"_Don't go too far dear."_ Anthea said, standing next to Aelita's Father.

The scene changed, they were inside on Christmas, and Aelita was opening a present. Inside was Mister Puck. _"For me? What should I call him?"_

"_Hoe about Mister Puck. It means 'goblin'"_ her Father said.

"_Do you like him?"_

"_Thank you Mommy!"_

It changed again. Aelita was sitting on her Father's lap, he was teaching her to play the piano while her Mom sat on chair at the other side of the room.

"_It's like math, here."_ He moved her hands, showing her how. Then Anthea vanished.

"_Mommy?"_

The scene changed one more time. She was in France, she rode her bike to the Hermitage. _"Daddy?"_ Franz was sitting at his piano playing. He stopped and turned at her voice. _"I'm going up to my room."_ She said.

While she at on her bed thinking about her Mother she suddenly heard a car outside. She went to her window and saw two men in black suits. _No!_ She thought.

"_Aelita,"_

"_Daddy! The men in black are here."_

"_Yes I know. Do you remember where Mister Puck is?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, come on!"_

"_Stop right there!"_ one of the men called. Franz pushed his way past them and went out the back door. He put a post against the door to slow them down. Then led Aelita through the secret passageway.

"_Daddy, where are we?"_

"_In my laboratory. Come, we have to go."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere we can be safe, forever." _He led Aelita to the scanner room. _"See you in a minute darling."_

"_See you in minute Daddy."_ Then she appeared on Lyoko. _"Daddy?"_

"_I'm here." _A few glowing lights appeared in front of her. _"I can't virtualize into physical form yet."_

Suddenly two Krankerlats appeared.

"_Daddy, there are some weird creatures here."_

"_Yes I know. They work for X.A.N.A. I need to convince him were not enemies. Hide in a tower until I come to get you."_

"_Okay Daddy."_

* * *

_Present day Lyoko…_

Suddenly Aelita's lifeless body began to float and glow.

Back at the factory the super computer began to beep.

"Hun?" Jeremy said.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"It's…It's Franz Hopper."

"What?" Alex asked, getting up.

"He's bringing Lyoko back to life. Franz Hopper is saving his daughter."

All the towers on Lyoko turned white and Aelita woke up.

* * *

They were all in Jeremy's room. Odd, Alex, and Aelita sat on Jeremy's bed, Ulrich against the opposite wall, Yumi against the door, and Jeremy aganst his desk. Aelita was half covered by the blanket as she sat against the wall, her head hung low. Alex sat next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Someone please say something funny before I have a heart attack." Odd said.

"X.A.N.A. got out of the supercomputer." Aelita said.

"Okay, excuse me while I have my heart attack."

"Your memories of your life on earth, X.A.N.A. took those from you, to bind you to him." Jeremy said.

"Shutting the supercomputer off won't kill him anymore. So what do we do?" Yumi asked.

"We keep fighting." Aelita said firmly looking up. Determination evident in her striking green eyes. "After all, fighting X.A.N.A. is my job."

"No Aelita, it's _our_ job." Alex said and they all joined hands. The Alex's phone rang, "Hello?...Oh! I'm sorry I lost track of time…One second." He turned to his friends, "I had us booked for _'The Avengers'_ tonight to celebrate our last mission. Anyone still up for it?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go!" Aelita said.

* * *

"Did she have to come?" Odd asked. He, Sam, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Alex, and Sissi were all sneaking out.

"No, but nethier did Sam." Alex asked.

"So how are we getting there?" Sissi asked.

When they reached the gates she got her answer, "No WAY!" they were staring at a limo.

"What do you think." Alex said.

The girls all looked at each other and shrieked.

* * *

The ride was definitely something to enjoy. It was big enough for the eight of them without being crowded and the seats were overly comfortable. Odd was playing with the buttons until he found the one the opened the top. He stuck his head out the top and shouted, "This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Well," Jeremy said, "This day sure turned around."

"Yep," Aelita said, "It sure did."

* * *

A/N: the end of season 2. Season 3 is going to be pretty short to, but season 4 is when all the real twists are thrown in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Return to Kadic**

"Spill it Aelita! What do you have planned?" Yumi demanded. It was the last day of the two week vacation and Aelita said her and Alex had a special way of welcoming everyone.

"_It's surprise. None of the others, not even Jeremy knows what we're planning. You'll just have to show up tomorrow and find out."_ Then she hung up.

"I hate it when she does that."

* * *

Yumi walked into the courtyard as everyone was being dropped off by their parents. Kadic academy was soon full of life again.

"Yumi!"

"Ulrich!" they embraced and shared a chaste kiss.

"Hey love birds!" Odd called out, his arm around Sam's waist.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said

"Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"All were missing now is Alex and Aeli-!" Yumi stopped talking when techno music hit her ears, soon everyone else noticed it as well.

"It's coming from the gym."

When they got to the gym it was dark, suddenly the techno beat went up notch and laser lights lite up the gym, and everyone could make out a shrouded figure, then the light came on. Aelita was at her mixing table with a mix they've never heard before. She was wearing a maroon spaghetti strap tank top with a pink skull and crossbones on it, a pink choker, pink socks that ended right below the knees, and red shoes.

The gym erupted in cheers of Aelita. Alex showed up and embraced his friends along with Sissi. And Aelita was about to jump down until everyone started chanting. "_Aelita! Aelita! Aelita!_" the way they were chanting meant one thing, they wanted an encore. _Good thing I have a second mix with me._ She thought and put a different CD on.

"Hey, isn't that?" Odd

"'Sandstorm'? Nice!" Yumi said.

"May I have this dance?" Ulrich asked, imitating an old fashioned gentleman.

"I'd be delighted young man." Yumi said, going along with the charade.

Soon everybody was dancing. _I never get tired of this!_ Aelita said to herself.

"What on earth?" Mr. Delmas asked when he came to see what was going on. "Jim? Jim!" he finally saw him, dancing like everyone else. "Jim! What is the meaning of this"

"Of what Mr. Delmas?"

"Aren't they breaking some kind of rule?"

"No, there's nothing in the rules that says they can't do this on days when they have no classes."

* * *

"That was awesome Aelita!" Alex said.

"What was that first mix?" Ulrich asked.

"Just something I threw together."

"Come on, let's get our schedules." Jeremy said.

* * *

"Hey Ulrich." Sissi said on her way back from the office. She didn't say it a flirty way or in mocking way. She just said it like she would a friend.

"Um…hi." He said.

"Sorry Odd." She said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ulrich, Jeremy, Sam, Aelita, Alex, and I are all in the same class again, but you're not."

"WHAT!?"

"I know, I asked my Father about it, he said that Jim insisted you guys be separated."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Let's ask him."

"_I'll_ ask him. _You_ can do something else." Odd said walking off.

Sissi was genuinely pissed. She was completely nice to him and he treated her like he always did. _ASSHOLE!_ She thought.

* * *

"Jim! You in here?" Odd asked entering Jim's office. He looked around the small room, then he noticed a picture. It was Jim in a disco outfit. "Looking pretty funky there Jim."

He went to his room and got on the computer, "Jim Morales disco video…Bingo!" he quickly downloaded it. Then he left his room and ran into Jim.

"Jim, just the man I was looking for."

"Yeah what for?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about disco."

"Oh man I love disco! I used to be pretty good at it back in the day."

"Really? I just saw a cool video called 'Paco the King of Disco'. Ever heard of it?"

* * *

_At the factory…_

"Hm?" Jeremy said as window opened on the monitor. "What's this?" he pulled out his phone and sent the X.A.N.A. alert text.

"What's going on?" Alex asked him when they arrived.

"A lot of monsters are gathering in some room on Sector 5."

"If X.A.N.A. wants them there, then it's not good."

"I agree, get to the scanners."

* * *

After they were virtualized into the ice sector Jeremy sent their vehicles and Alex used his wings.

"Hey guys, I think I found a way back into your class." Odd said.

"Really? How'd you manage that?" Yumi asked.

"I decided to blackmail Jim."

"Blackmail Jim?" Aelita asked.

"I think blackmail is really lame." Ulrich said.

"Gee I'm sorry," Odd said, "I thought you guys wanted me in the same class!" then he sped off ahead of them.

* * *

"_Interesting." _Jeremy said when they arrived in Sector 5.

"What?" Alex asked.

"_The room is right below you."_

"Can we get to it form here?" Ulrich asked.

"_No, entrance is through the Celestial Dome. Hurry! You still have to trip the key!"_

They managed to trip the key, get past the mantas, and get into the Dome. They found themselves in an enormous circular chamber with something of a large staircase that went halfway to the top. In the center of the chamber was a sphere encased by two constantly moving cubes.

It was surrounded by platforms and on these platforms were Creepers firing at it.

"Jeremy, what are we looking at?" Ulrich asked.

"No time for that! Stop them!" Alex cried running up to the platforms.

"Alex?" Yumi asked.

"That sphere, don't you get it? It's to core of Lyoko!" Alex said and was met with a unanimous "_WHAT!_?"

"X.A.N.A. doesn't need Lyoko anymore! If he destroys the core then Lyoko's gone!"

"_He's right guys! But you better hurry! The core only has two protective layers and the first one just blew!"_

They fought like the warriors they had truly become but there were still a lot of Creepers and soon it was only Aelita left with the last Creeper.

"_Okay Aelita,"_ Jeremy said so calmly that the others thought he lost his mind. _"It's your turn now."_

"What's she gonna do!" Alex cried, "She can't defend herself!"

"Yes, she can." Jeremy said.

Aelita walked up to the last Creeper as it turned to face her. Suddenly an orb of pink energy appeared in her hand. "_Energy Field_!" she shot at it as it shot her. It blew up as she was devitalized

"AELITA!" Jeremy shouted. Then a scanner activated and they quickly went down. Aelita sort of fell forward out of the scanner into Jeremy's arms and they were all relieved.

* * *

"I get it!" Jeremy said, "Now that she has her memory back she's no longer bound to the super computer so we don't need 'Code: Earth' to bring her in."

"We still need it for my Father though." She said.

"And no telling when something might go wrong and one of us ends up in the digital sea again. Like the time you told me about with Yumi. Besides…if X.A.N.A. does succeed in destroying Lyoko, Jeremy might not be able to bring us in before some of us fall into the digital sea."

"Hey look, I got to go do something." Odd said.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Jim opened his door to see Odd. "Look here Della Robbia, if you think I'm the type of person who can be blackmailed you got another thing-."

"Sorry." Odd said holding out the disc, "Blackmailing's not really my thing."

"Hey, you mean to tell me you did all this just so you could be with your friends?"

Odd simply nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Really?"

"Sure, after all I was young once."

"No kidding, what were you like?"

"Well I had curly blonde hair and I… And I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long update. Also, I am going to write another CL story while I will continue to write this one. Please check it out. I plan to have the first chapter out today.


End file.
